zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Lizalfos
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They resemble bipedal lizards with a long tail and a green hue to their skin. Their tongues are forked, and their mouths are filled with sharp teeth. They wear few, if any, clothes, usually only a metal loincloth and a few pieces of armor. Lizalfos are most commonly found either on the fiery slopes of Death Mountain, or scattered around in the region of the Gerudo Desert, as well as more temperate forests. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Lizalfos come in three forms: Orange, Red, and Blue. All three forms carry shields that they can move to parry Link's sword. Orange Lizalfos attack with a spear similar to the Iron Knuckle's sword, but a bit faster. Link gains 150 experience points for defeating an orange Lizalfos. Red Lizalfos attack with a mace that can only hit high, but cannot be blocked by Link's shield, unless Link has cast the Reflect Spell. Link gains 100 experience for defeating a red Lizalfos. Blue Lizalfos attack by throwing maces in Link's direction. And like the red ones, their maces cannot be blocked by a shield without the reflect spell. Link gains 200 experience for defeating one. All varients were clad in black, roman styled armor, All Lizalfos are found in southeastern Hyrule, save one Orange Lizalfos who kidnaps a child from the Mountain Town of Darunia and hides away on Maze Island. Orange and Red Lizalfos inhabit the forests and caves, and Blue Lizalfos inhabit the graveyard and the lava flows leading to the Great Palace. Lizalfos are one of the most organized forces in Ganon's arsenal, building several large wooden walls in choke points where Link must pass. Many of them hide on the scaffolding behind this wall, and hurl down rocks upon the hero, safe from his blade while ground troops divert his focus. These rock-throwing Lizalfos cannot be stabbed even if Link is able to reach their height with the Jump Spell, and can only be killed with the Thunder Spell or by turning them into Bots with the Spell Spell. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Lizalfos appear multiple times. Two pairs of Lizalfos are encountered within Dodongo's Cavern when Link is a child; later, two Lizalfos battle Link inside the Spirit Temple. In master quest mode they appear more frequently. Their appearance is similar to that of The Adventure of Link, only they wear armor with a single pauldron, and armored loincloths. They each brandish a sword as well, and make high-pitched yips and cries. Lizalfos are remarkably nimble and swift. They attack in pairs and "tag out" when one sustains enough damage. They use their agility to dive over the hero's head, hoping to get a surprise attack off, or just slashing and stabbing at him. They also occasionally parry Link's attacks. Lizalfos attacks can occasionally strike over the Deku Shield if Link is too close. Navi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Lizalfos are notably different from their Ocarina of Time counterparts. They are slightly bulkier and darker scaled, and are often clad in a thin leather loincloth, and various tribal jewelry. Typically, they are armed with scimitar-like swords, squared bucklers, and axe-heads attached to the end of their tails. Some variants wear goat skull helmets and bone jewelry. The most dangerous Lizalfos are larger and wear heavy armor for protection, providing complete invulnerability except for their backs. They will sometimes emit a low growling noise when attacked or defeated. They are persistent foes and appear in a large variety of Dungeons and Overworld areas. They are also capable of taking much more damage than the Ocarina of Time versions. Agile, they use their swords and axes to damage Link, and their bucklers are often put to good use. Save for the armored varieties, they are still very susceptible to Link's special sword skills. If Link tries to kill one from a distance using the Hawkeye and Bow combination, he cannot do anything more than briefly stun it. They must be faced head-on to ensure a kill. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Lizalfos bear resemblance to their Twilight Princess counterparts, having weapons attached to the end of their tails. In this game, however, they can breathe fire, and wear iron gauntlets which they use as a shield and a weapon. They are incredibly agile and dodge very frequently when attacked and act the same a Quadro Baba does as it dodges attacks when Link tries to slash at it, however, Lizalfos do not attack immediately but Lizalfos also very often come in pairs, with a different arm dominance. After dodging Link's sword, they tend to crouch and taunt Link, and if Link hits their gauntlet, it will stun him, giving the Lizalfos a chance to counterattack with an uppercut, although it is possible to avoid the counterattack or use a Shield Bash. When Link hits their iron arm, the Lizalfos that blocked the attack when taunting Link will laugh at him before hitting Link. Their crouch-shield stance is the most opportune time to hit them, as they slant their shielding arm and leave the other side of their bodies open to attack. Regardless of how a Lizalfos holds its gauntlet while in this crouch position, it is vulnerable to stabbing attacks. The player can use Link's Fatal Blow movement to kill a Lizalfos by a Spin Attack or a jump slash. They can also be attacked from behind with the Bow, but will block arrows from their gauntlet sides or the front and be alerted to Link's presence. If they see Link but he is out of range, such as up on a ledge above them, they will taunt him with side-winding body movements and a hissing/chattering sound. They always drop Lizard Tails when defeated. The game also includes Dark Lizalfos, more powerful versions of the standard enemy. They wore small chestplates and tribal arm-bands. They also had armor on their legs and what seems to be a short crimson robe with white edges. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Lizalfos in Breath of the Wild have a horn on the forehead. They can wield several weapons such as Lizal Bows or Spears, and they can drop Lizalfos Horns and Talons. Other species The Lizalfos are probably related to a variety of other, similar, reptilian species. Lizalfos are commonly identified as being related to the Dinolfos, although this is easily debatable due to the lack of information between the two species. Dairas are also a likely relative, due to the similar appearance and their use of primitive weaponry. Yet another potential relative are the Tokay, another primitive reptilian species. Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training The Twilight Princess version of Lizalfos appearance appear as enemy targets in the Temple of Time: Ranger stage. Hyrule Warriors ]] Lizalfos appear as officer enemies in ''Hyrule Warriors. In early gameplay videos, the Lizalfos design from Skyward Sword was used, though by the game's release, the Lizalfos were changed to use their Ocarina of Time design while retaining certain aspects of their Skyward Sword design, such as a armored gauntlet on their left forearm. Despite this change, Lizalfos can still breathe fire, and it is when this happens that it shows its weak point gauge. If Bombs/Super Bomb are used during one of their attacks, it will throw them off balance, causing them to spin around, spewing fire that damages nearby enemies and exposes their Weak Point Gauge. There fighting style and weaknesses are the same as Dinolfos and Dinolfos Chieftain. They are apparently lead by Lizalfos Chieftain who is slightly larger than his brethren and capable of speech. In the game, Lizalfos Chieftain refers to itself and its brethren as members of the Dragon race, indicating that they are species of flightless dragon, which may explain their ability to breath fire. Lizalfos and Lizalfos Chieftain drop Lizalfos Scale as their Bronze Material drop and Lizalfos Gauntlet as their Silver Material drop. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Lizalfos Chieftain has a larger role in the main story, appearing as Volga's subordinate in most story scenarios where Volga appears. Also a Bomb icon now appears over a Lizalfos heads to show when they are vulnerable to a Extra-Effective Item Attacks. In ''Ganondorf's Return, the prison Gatekeepers from Hyrule Warriors are replaced by Lizalfos Prison Guards that try to recruit their Darknut prisoners to fight for the Monster Forces. Both varients wear a loincloth slightly shorter than their Ocarina of time varients, it seems to be in layers and held on by chains. They also have a breastplate. Gallery File:Lizalfos (The Adventure of Link).png|Artwork of a Lizalfos from The Adventure of Link Skyward Sword Artwork Lizalfos (Concept Artwork).png|Concept Artwork of a Lizalfos from Skyward Sword Hyrule Warriors Lizalfos (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Dialog Box Portrait use for Lizalfos and Lizalfos Chieftain in Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Lizalfos (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|8-Bit Lizalfos Adventure Mode sprite from the ''Hyrule Warriors'' series See also * Aeralfos * Dark Lizalfos * Darkhammer * Dinolfos * Lizalfos Chieftain es:Lizalfos Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword mini-bosses Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Link's Crossbow Training enemies Category:Dragons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild enemies